


Forever lost

by prettybird



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybird/pseuds/prettybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The memory comes back to him, somehow untouched by time or bitterness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever lost

The rain falls hard today, harder than usual, like nature finally decided to destroy Gotham.

(It wasn't gonna happen. The city was a surviour)

The streets are empty; it looked like even mad criminals didn't want to try their luck on this weather.

Jason remebers the first time he saw rain like this. The memory comes back to him, somehow untouched by time or bitterness.

 

It was just a little thing.

Being a boy in a bright uniform, watching over Gotham. Knowing that he didn't have to sleep in the streets, cold and hungry. No one would have suffer anymore. He was Jason Todd, the new Robin, and he would save all the children on the streets.

“I'm so happy that I am here, Batman.”

“I'm happy that you are here too,chum”

Bruce's hand was on his shoulder, like he saw fathers doing in TV comercials. His father was  
Batman, he thought. How awesome is that?

This was how being loved felt.

 

He lights up a cigarette, hoping that the memory would suffocate under the smoke; but the smile of the boy he used to be wont leave his head.

Jason lost a lot of things with his death. His innocence, his youth, the ability to laugh at simple things.

All this things were forever lost, never to be returned again. Jason Todd was a new man now.

He was still Gotham's protector, and no child would die now he was around. He knew what he had to do. He had to cross the line that Bruce wouldn't.

Even if that meant not being loved anymore.


End file.
